halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
RP (Me, Sponge and Darkest only): Eternal Wrath
(~Me and Darkest only~) The wolves of the Beyond had finally found a home in the Distant Blue, but young Faolan and his friend, Edme, sense an evil in their new home. Meanwhile, the evil wolf Nimaudire, lurks in search of the wolves. She's begging for revenge, and will do anything to put up a war between the wolf Faolan. Will Faolan and Edme stop this madness of hatred? Find out! (Alternate name - War Wolf) (it's back) Faolan.png|Faolan. Edme.png|Edme. Evan.png|Evan. (The possible son of Faolan and Edme) Isis Adult.png|Isis (Adult). Jezz Adult.png|Jezz (Adult). Fern 2.png|Fern Allan.png|Allan. Nexis the Skywolf.png|Nexis the Skywolf. Saber CrazyStriker.png|Saber CrazyStriker (Spongebob100) Characters Faolan MacDuncan Edme MacHeath Mhairie MacNamara Dearlea MacNamara Heep MacDuncan Abban Gwynneth the Owl Caila MacDuncan Myrrglosch Toby Burney Banja Maudie Airmead The "Whistler" Katria Rags Fanon Characters Dante MacLupay Shiloh MacLupay Maily MacLupay Hanni MacNamara Isis MacNamara Jeerb MacDuncan Nimaudire MacLupay Greywing Thrash the Hedgehog Shadow the hedgehog Darkstorm the Halfbreed Saber CrazyStriker (Spongebob100) Frost Wolf (Ven) Scarce Wolf (Ven) Flare Wolf (Ven) Wind Wolfdog (Ven) Scaring the Skywolf Roleplay Chapter One Faolan: (Sleeping) Two Sky wolf troopers fly down A brownish wolf (Fern) walks past. The first tries to wake Faolan Faolan: ....Huh? The Second is 3 months pregnant Maliy MacLupay: (Sad that her father died from the earthquake) Sky Wolf Soldier Female: *Nuzzles Maliy* Maily: (Nuzzles back) Jing Kalvy: I am Jing *Licks Bathes Maily* Maily: I'm Maily, daughter of the late MacLupay clan cheiftan... Jing:*Licks* Maily: ^^ Jing:*Nuzzles* Your clean sweety Maily: ^-^ Jing:(Nuzzles) Fern: (Maily's foster father) Faolan: Jing.... do you have any reports? I sense an evil here.... Jing: The Queen had sensed it too Edme: (Worried) Faolan..... is there something wrong? Jing:(Tries to get up but her pups kick her bladder) OW Edme: Are you..... alright? Jing: My puppies kicked my blader Edme: o.o Jing: I think I should retire Edme: ....Okay.... Kal: Youcan't jing, The Queen has to approve Edme: (Rests, but does not know she's pregant) Jing:*Licks Edme* Edme: (Groans in sleep) Jing:*Rests* Faolan: (Asleep) Jing:*Licks* (Meanwhile) Heep: (Watching them, growls) Everburn:*Half his face still missing* Heep: She left me..... she betrayed me.... I'd like to kill her, Aliac. ("barks") Everburn:Easy now Heep: And that stupid gnaw wolf, Faolan..... he ruined everything for me. What a mutt. Everburn:*Pins Heep* Heep: Aliac....... she took my pup.... Abban. Everburn:(Bites Heeps ear) Heep: (Yelps in pain) Everburn:*Growls* Heep: ....... The skull side of Everburns face is seen Heep: (Still silent) Everburn: Your really getting on my nerves, do I need to disipline you? Heep: (Shivers, hairs are up) Everburn:Good now go Heep: (Cowers away) Everburn:*Growls* (A white wolf with green eyes is seen howling) Everburn:*Hmmmm The Wolf (Nimaudire): Huh...? Everburn:(Stands on two legs and howls) Nimaudire: Everburn...? Everburn: Lyra? Nimaudire: Yes.... it's me... Everburn:(Licks) Nimaudire: ^^ Everburn:(Licks) Nimaudire: (Licks back) Everburn:(Licks* Nimaudire: (Wonders what happen to Thrash) Everburn: He turned back to a hero Nimaudire: (Growls) And our pup's?! Everburn: Burned alive Nimaudire: (Roars) BY WHO Everburn: Thrash Nimaudire: (Growls, her eye turned yellow, may be a vyrrwolf) Everburn:(Licks) Nimaudire: Not now.... (Goes to kill Thrash) Everburn:(Grabs her Tail) Not now, later. Nimaudire: (Her tail rips) I don't feel like it.... Everburn:(Pins her and bites her ear to show that he is boss) Nimaudire: (In mating heat suddenly) Everburn:*His skull half of his face is seen) Nimaudire: (Wants another litter of pups) Everburn:(Humps her) Nimaudire: (Moans in delight) Everburn:(Impregnates) Nimaudire: :3 Everburn: *Licks* Nimaudire: (Nuzzles) Everburn:(Licks) Nimaudire: ^^ Everburn:(Walks off) Chapter Two Everburn: Layla, where are you!!!! (Growls) GET OUT HERE NOW ((I don't know who to be)) (((Layla is yours Layla: (Arrives) Everburn:(Pins her) Where were you? Layla: I- I was.... going to get something. Everburn: I'll let you off this time but next time I leave at my wife's mercy Layla: (Cowers) Okay... Everburn: Now tail up, time for your sessions Layla: (Slowly lifts her tail) Everburn: My love you too >:3 Layla: :> Everburn:(Licks her silly) You taste good Lalya: ^^ Everburn: Nimaurde tail up Nimaudire: (Calmy does so) Everburn:(Humps) Nimaudire: :> Everburn(Impregos and Humps Layla) Layla: ^^ Everburn:(Howls and CUm) (Meanwhile from another place in the Snowy Lands) Saber CrazyStriker: (wakes up from his sleep & yawns) What a beautiful morning & boy am I hungry. (stretches his body) I can eat loads of meat that is big as a moose. (starts walking) Besides it's time for some breakfast. (A Skywolf lands behind him) Nexis: Morning, fellow wolf. I've come to report. There is and evil in the skies, the Distant Blue, and the Snowy Lands. Oh, pardon me, sir, but I believe I forgot to introduce myself. I am Nexis the Skywolf. Saber: That's quite alright, my name is Saber CrazyStriker. You can just call me Saber. Greywings Voice: Nexis are you near? Saber: Huh? Who's there? Nexis: That's Greywing. (To Greywing) Yes. Saber: Oh, hi Greywing. Greywing Voice: We must hurry Sky world is preparing for war Nexis: I Must go, Saber. (Leaves) Saber: Ok then, see ya. 3 skywolf Soldiers fly by (In the Distant Blue) Greywing:(Watches as the Clouds get dark) Abban: (Runs to Caila mother ) Greywing:(Walks out of the Palace) Edme: ?? Greywing: We are nearly at war Faolan: (Growls) Yes.... Edme: (Worried, licks Faolan) Saber: (walks by) Hello there, fellow wolves. Greywing:(Howls to the Dark clouds Saber: What is going on? Gwynneth (An owl): (Lands from flying, has her father's helmet and visor on) Greywing: We are at war Gwynneth: Well.... that's why I'm here. Actually the first time I've been in a war.... Greywing: Aw huh Saber: A war? I have never been on a war before. Faolan: (Nuzzles his friend Gwynneth) Greywing: Shilioh, Tak Shiloh: (Runs to his mother) Yes? Tak:(Runs) Greywing: Go to high groung and stay out of the battle understood Shiloh: (Nods and does as he's told) Tak:(Obeys) Hanni: (Prepared for battle) Greywing:(Growls) Nimaudire: (Arrives) I am ready.... Faolan. Faolan: Me...? Nimaudire: (Growls) Yes.... this was my plan, mutt. (Scratches Faolan's muzzle) Saber: Yeah, what are you doing? Nimaudire: (Glares at Saber, salvia dripping from her muzzle) Saber: (Panicking) Oh man, oh, man, oh, man, oh, man.... Greywing:(Pins and Bites Nimaudires throat) Everburn:(Roars) Nimaudire: (Squriming, slashes at Greywing's cheek) Grewying:(Bites Down harder) *When will you do a Lion king tp?* ((After Christmas day)) Heep: (Bites Greywing's tail) Greywing:(Howls in pain) Skywolf troops Gang on Heep) Nimaudire: (Escapes) Everburn:(Licks his love Heep: (Scratches one's head and goes to kill Edme and her unborn pup) Faolan: (Bites Heep's snout) Heep: (Howls in pain and slashes at Faolan's stomach) Caila: (Bites the tip of Heep's new tail off) Heep: No... Aliac, you wouldn't kill.... Caila and Faolan: (Attacks) Heep: (Utters his last words) Remember, Aliac.... I am...... humble.... (Slowly dies) Greywing:(Disembowls Heep) Saber: Ok, I just wanna know one thing: "What's going on here!?" Greywing: War Faolan: (Nodds) Greywing: Dante Dante: ??? Greywing: Are you ready to fight Saber: A war? What kind of war? Cause I've never been one before. I only hunt for something to eat all my life when I'm hungry. Greywing: Walks off) Saber: Was it something I said? Dalvia: We are at war Edme: (Hurt) Dalvia:(Heal Kisses Edme) Edme: ...... Dalvia:(Giggles) The Whistler: ^^ Greywing:(Growls) Edme: (Sighs) They are planning another fight in a few months.... hopfully, my pup isn't born by then. Saber: Are you sure you needed some of my help on taking down those evil wolves for you? Skywolf Medic:(Tends to her) Saber: I guess I better be going. Dalvia: You must aid us in the fight Edme: He can.... I can't. I'll most likely be in labor by the time they attack. Saber: Ok then, if you insist. A Siberian Husky Runs in Saber: Hello, who are you? Faolan: ??? Talik:(Pants, she was an ex-skywolf Faolan: Who is she? Greywing: My old babysitter Faolan: Oh.... Talik:(Licks Greywing) Greywing:(Yips) Saber: (to Talik) It's nice to meet you. My name is Saber CrazyStriker. Talik: I can see why Shiloh: (Giggles) Sounds kinda weird. Talik:(Licks Shiloh) Saber: And you think that my fur colors look weird too huh? My fur color is like a rainbow. Talik: An your an Easy Target Faolan: (Rests along with his mate Edme) Greywing:(Licks) Saber: How can I be an easy target? Talik:(Your collorful Saber: Oh right, how can I even camoflauge myself now? Talik:(Paints him into a Siberian Husky) Saber: Whao, are you sure this is gonna work? Talik: Positive) Saber: Alright, if you insist. Talik:(Tends to Edme) Edme: (Still expecting her pup to come in a couple months) Talik:(Nuzzles) Edme: ^^ Talik: So are you hiring for a babysitter Edme: (Nodds) With the war going on, the kid obviously needs one. Talik: I will do it Saber: Alright, I am ready for the war. Faolan: It's not happening until a couple of months, Saber. Saber: Oh right, sorry. By the way, when the paint dries, it could get itchy. Faolan: If the Sark was still alive.... she could give you a new pelt. (Smiles) Category:Roleplays Category:Invite Only Category:RP's Category:Wolves Of the Beyond RP's Category:Wolves